Fist of the Pocket Siblings
by vixundermybed
Summary: Our gang is given the chance to relax, but they end up trying to control two insane siblings named Nick and Vix who use the Fist of the Pocket. Completed! R and R!
1. Episode 1: The Siblings

**Fist of the Pocket Siblings**

The Bobobo gang only becomes more insane when they let two siblings named Vix and Nick tag along – these two use the Fist of the Pocket, and are both just about as insane as Bobobo. But evil is brewing. Can the gang prevail over evil and still have time to enjoy their vacation?

Bobobo doesn't belong to me. GOD I WISH IT DID! But Vix and Nick are completely mine. So is the Fist of the Pocket!

One of my first Bobobo fics. R+R please.

* * *

_**Episode 1: The Fist of the Pocket and a Hamster Named Joe!** These two act like six year olds!_

Bobobo's gang, consisting of Beauty, Gasser, Jelly Jiggler, Don Patch, and of course the hero, Bobobo, were finally given a chance to relax – a one-week stay at a five-star hotel! They were just getting checked in when Gasser met a very odd sight – a girl, around eleven or twelve, gagging on the floor a ways off.

He wandered up to her, and realizing she was faking it, questioned, "What's wrong with you?"

She opened one brown eye and choked, "My…brother…took…twenty…bucks…from…me…"

"YOU'RE PRETENDING TO DIE BECAUSE HE TOOK SOME CASH?"

"Yeah, pretty much." The girl got to her feet, and blinked at him. She had a black vest, a blue tee-shirt, and was wearing shorts with many pockets on them.

Suddenly, a boy around nine years old tackled her to the ground and waved a dollar in her face. She let out a scream, snatched the twenty bucks from his hands, and pushed him off.

The boy looked exactly like her, except he had glasses, a black t-shirt, and a blue vest. The two then both stood up.

"I'm Vix," The girl explained.

"My name's Nick," The boy added.

"And this is our hamster, Joe!" Vix reached into her pocket and pulled out a hamster. Sure enough, it was real. She put it on Nick's head.

"YOU KEPT A HAMSTER IN THERE!" Beauty screeched, eyes bulging.

"Yeah, I- "

Suddenly, Don Patch swooped down out of nowhere with cardboard wings, grabbing Vix by her vest and picking her up off the ground, with Beauty screaming after him.

He finally dropped her in Bobobo's afro, and Vix just sat there for a minute, eye twitching.

Then finally, she let out a screech, jumped out of the afro, and reached into her pocket. "FIST OF THE POCKET!" She snapped, and suddenly out of her pocket she pulled a water balloon, slamming it into Bobobo's face.

After she cooled down, she looked at Bobobo for a moment and finally shouted, "You're that freak with the afro!"

Nick's eyes bulged, and he literally dropped to his knees in front of Bobobo, head touching the ground. "Bobobo, sir! S-she didn't mean it! She's insane, I tell ya! INSANE!"

"Back up a minute there," Gasser shouted, causing Nick to stop shouting about how he idolized the man. "You said the fist of the pocket…you use a fist?"

Vix nodded. "Yeah, as I was saying before Peter Pan grabbed me," She pointed to Don Patch, who was pecking at the ground absentmindedly, "My brother and I use the Fist of the Pocket. We have endless pockets, see!"

She pulled a fruit from her pocket, and Nick pulled a fruit from his pocket as well. Then they put them back.

"OH NO! IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD! MY SHOELACE IS UNTIED! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Nick screamed suddenly, running in circles. He tripped, landing on his back, and died. Well, he kinda did. He began to choke and gag like the gang had found Vix doing.

Vix collapsed as well, moaning loudly. Beauty and Gasser looked at the two like they were insane. Which they were.

"You two are almost as bad as Bobobo," Beauty cried as the siblings began to randomly hug each other. We would later find out that Vix stole ten bucks from Nick at that point.

"Wait. You're anime characters, right?"

Bobobo was silent for a few moments, then nodded at Vix. "Yeah…"

"OH MY GOD! WE'RE ANIME CHARACTERS!" The two hugged again, then collapsed.

"I'M HUNGRY!" Vix wailed.

"Okay, chill!" Gasser in particular couldn't stand this girl. She wasn't as bad as Bobobo – she was worse!

"BOBOBO, SIR!" Nick bowed before our hero again. "PLEASECANWECOMEWITHYOUWE'LLBEGOODIPROMISE!"

"Yeah! THEN WE CAN GET FREE DINNER!" Vix agreed.

_Please say no, please say no, please say no, please say no…_Gasser begged silently.

"All right, it wouldn't hurt!"

_God no! That girl is so annoying! And so is her brother!_

"YES!" Nick and Vix hugged each other again, then Vix screamed.

"YOU'RE STEPPING ON MY FOOT YOU FREAK! I…" She fell to the ground sobbing, and Nick leaned over her.

"I…I…" She began to sob again, and Gasser felt as if he was going to scream. Bobobo, he could handle. But these two…It was like they were from another world!

Suddenly Nick disappeared. Beauty only gawked at where he had been a minute ago. Vix ignored it like it happened every day.

Suddenly Bobobo's afro opened up a sliver, and sure enough, there was Nick, eyes wide as he peered out of the golden afro.

"HOW'D YOU GET IN THERE!" Beauty screamed, eyes bulging. Nick shrugged, and jumped out.

"Dunno."

"Can we please just get a move on?" Gasser cried, head in his hands. He would die if he had to put up with these two any longer.

"Hey, you two." Jelly Jiggler, who had been quiet, said, pointing at the siblings.

"Yeah?" They asked at the same time.

"Don't you two have parents?"

"…"

"Well?"

"Um...well...you see…"

"DON'T TELL ME YOU PUT THEM IN YOUR POCKETS!" Gasser moaned.

"Actually, no. They fell out of the plane when we were coming here."

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!" Beauty's eyes bulged.

"Yeah."

"You two are weird…" Jelly Jiggler commented.

"Look who's talking, blob boy," Vix snapped. This silenced the gelatin man.

"Bobobo! We know a lot about you! You use the Fist of the Nosehair!" Nick pulled some pictures out of his pocket. Strangely enough, it was of Vix and Nick hanging out with Bobobo.

"Where did you take these? We haven't seen you ever before!"

"Umm…you were asleep." Sure enough, upon closer inspection the gang found that his eyes were taped open.

"UNCLE BOBOBO!" The brother and sister screamed, running toward him.

"Niece and nephew!" Bobobo held his arms out wide.

"UNCLE!"

"NIECE AND NEPHEW!"

"I HAVE NO FREAKIN IDEA WHO THE HECK YOU ARE!" Vix screamed, punching him in the face.

"You have anger problems," Beauty pointed out.

Vix sighed. "I'm working on it."

"You two must be Wiggin specialists."

"Well, kinda." Vix stood up. "We're training."

"Are we good?" Nick questioned.

"You two are pretty good," Don Patch commented.

"Now, let's get goin'," Bobobo said, and Gasser let out a cry of relief.

"Let's go have some dinner," Beauty suggested. The others agreed almost immediately.

As they were walking out of the hotel, Gasser whispered to Nick, "I really don't like your sister. She's about as strange as Bobobo."

"Tell me about it."

Gasser sighed. _Please don't have them be cross dressers. We have three already!_

* * *

Tell me how you liked it…I don't have much fanfic experience. Mainly a reader. Nick and Vix are based off of me and my brother, for the record. xD Sorry this was so short...I'll try and make it longer next time x.x

TEH PWNSOME VIX


	2. Episode 2: Dinner and a Threat

**Fist of the Pocket Siblings**

The Bobobo gang only becomes more insane when they let two siblings named Vix and Nick tag along – these two use the Fist of the Pocket, and are both just about as insane as Bobobo. But evil is brewing. Can the gang prevail over evil and still have time to enjoy their vacation?

Bobobo doesn't belong to me. GOD I WISH IT DID! But Vix and Nick are completely mine. So is the Fist of the Pocket!

R+R please. We all live off of reviews! YOU KNOW IT! Also, I rewrote the summary. It might change again as things progress.

One last thing, for the next week I'm on vacation, and I won't be able to post anything. So this will be kind of like a double update! Chapter three up soon! Anyway...

ON WITH THE FIC!

* * *

_Last time on Bobobo, the gang met two strange kids, a 12 year old girl named Vix and her brother, a 9 year old boy named Nick. These two are masters at the Fist of the Pocket, and Gasser in particular can't stand them. But could there be something dangerous about them? Read on my minion- er, readers!_

_**Episode 2: Break into a hotel! Dinner, bed time, and danger?** They're still acting like six year olds!_

"Your stomach's just about as endless as your pockets!" Gasser shouted at Vix, who was stuffing her face. They had decided to have dinner at the hotel restaurant, and the two siblings hadn't settled down a bit.

Vix had already eaten three large hamburgers, and was currently eating her fourth. There were two empty bowls that had been stuffed with broccoli in front of her plate. The others had finished a few minutes ago.

Finally, after she finished off the last of the burger, she sighed, grinned, and said, "OKAY! TIME FOR DESSERT!"

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!" Gasser screamed at her. She just blinked.

As the waiter laid the bill on the table, Beauty turned to the brother and sister.

"Hey, do you two have money in those pockets?"

"Um…yeah!" Nick reached into his pocket and pulled out a twenty dollar bill. Vix put thirty bucks on the table, and forced Nick to pay for everything else.

"This food was so expensive!" Don Patch whined.

"Blame her," Nick shouted, pointing at Vix.

"I WAS HUNGRY!" She snapped, as they got up from the table.

"Fine, whatever! Sheesh." Nick somehow managed to pull a skateboard from his pocket and began to grind on the tables.

"Nick, what are you doing!" Vix screamed at him, and for once, Gasser thought she wouldn't act like her brother. But of course, she had to. She pulled a bike from her pocket, and began to jump from table to table.

The two both crashed into a wall, in the process freaking out a waitress and scaring away most of the customers.

As the others wandered up to see if the two were all right, they found an odd sight. Vix was practically in tears.

"No! NO NOT THAT!"

Nick was holding a small square remote with a red button on it. Vix was whimpering madly.

"COME ON! I HATE THE RED BUTTON!" She shrieked, tackling him. Nick just pressed the button, and suddenly the bike and skateboard disappeared, the tables were no longer messed up, and the plates they had broken were whole once more.

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT!" Beauty screamed, eyes bulging.

"We call it the red button," Nick explained while Vix ran off to sulk. "Our parents gave it to us. It fixes everything we mess up. She doesn't like it."

"I can see that," Beauty replied.

"Can I have one?" Gasser moaned. Nick just grinned at him.

"YOU HAVE TO WAIT FOR YOUR BIRTHDAY! YAY!" He screamed, and ran off in the direction Vix had went.

"Hey, Bobobo, why'd we let them come with us?" Gasser complained. Beauty agreed, though she wasn't as annoyed with them as Gasser seemed to be.

"They're Wiggin Specialists. We need as many as we can find to stop the greatest evil."

"WHAT GREATEST EVIL!" Beauty screamed at him.

"Oh, the narrator hasn't explained yet? It was in the script."

"NO."

Ehehehe…sorry!

"Okay then. EXPLAIN OR I'LL TELL THE AUTHOR YOUR LITTLE SECRET!" Bobobo shouted.

_Ummm….okay! Fine! Whatever you say!_

_Unbeknownst to our heroes, there is some...evil..guy...SORRY! I FORGOT MY SCRIPT!_

_The scene switches to a dark room. A teen, around 13, is sitting in a chair, his face hidden by the darkness. "The time grows short. Make your move…" He whispers evilly._

_What time? What move? Could there be something dangerous about the two siblings? And most importantly, will Bobobo ever get over the loss of his dearest friend?_

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" Beauty screamed.

Oh, sorry, wrong script.

"ALL RIGHT, BACK TO THE HOTEL!" Vix shrieked, marching back to the group.

"Who died and made you leader?" Gasser questioned.

"YOU DID! MUAHAHAHAHA!" She began to laugh maniacally until Nick put duct tape over her mouth.

"Thank god," The silver-haired teen whispered.

"Can we just go back to the hotel? Jelly Jiggler will be waiting for us!" Beauty pointed out. The gelatin man had stayed behind, trying to convince the manager to let him be served in the food court.

In the manager's office…

"FOR THE LAST TIME, NO YOU FREAK!"

Poor Jelly. Now back to your original programming.

"Yeah, Beauty's right," Don Patch agreed.

"Okay then, let's go!" Somehow Vix had managed to get the duct tape off of her mouth, much to the displeasure of Gasser.

An hour later, we find our gang waiting in the lobby. Obviously Jelly Jiggler had decided he wouldn't take no for an answer and had ended up being kicked out of the hotel. But luckily for the others, he never said he was staying with them.

Vix and Nick had asked to help Jelly Jiggler set up a make-shift tent outside, and the others were currently waiting for them to return.

"I wonder why it takes so long just to set up a tent," Don Patch complained.

Gasser just sighed, "I'm just glad we don't have to put up with them. They're both really strange."

"You can't blame them," Beauty pointed out. "I kind of like them. If they were less insane, you might like them."

"Yeah, how are we supposed to settle down two hyper kids?"

"We use butter!" Bobobo shouted suddenly, dropping a stick of melting butter on Don Patch's head.

Don Patch immediately began to run in circles screaming bloody murder. It was then that Vix and Nick both appeared at the hotel entrance.

"All done!" Nick shouted happily.

_Meanwhile..._

"GET ME DOWN FROM THIS TREE!" Jelly Jiggler screamed at the top of his lungs, squirming under the restraints of the rope.

"Finally," Don Patch shouted back.

Suddenly the group heard a crack, and a circular piece of glass came falling from the skylight roof of the hotel. And unfortunately for her, it landed flat on Vix's head.

"Thank the lord," Gasser whispered.

"WHO DID THAT!" She screeched, eye twitching. Gasser's last statement was soon forgotten in a sudden outburst of fear.

"Okay, you want to mess with me!" Vix screamed, pulling a huge wooden spoon out of her pocket.

She threw the spoon at the roof, and moments later Dengakuman came falling toward the floor, screaming for dear life.

"MOMMY!" He wailed loudly as he hit the ground. His fear increased when Vix marched over to him, eyes twitching.

"What was that for?" She snapped, slamming the spoon down hard on his head, which left a large dent.

"I should be asking you that!" He whimpered.

"Vix, you need to relax," Beauty said, trying to calm the 12 year old down.

The girl let out an aggravated sigh, then turned around, putting the spoon back in her pocket.

"Okay, to our rooms. Hey, wanna know something funny?" Nick shouted. "Our rooms are all right next to each other! All of them!"

"NO!"

"What is it, Gas-Can?" Beauty questioned.

"Um...no, I thought the manager said we were on the sixth floor?"

"There are only five floors."

"Um...no there aren't...?"

"Are you feeling all right? Maybe you should get some rest..."

"No, I'm fine..."

"Why the heck you were up there?" Vix snapped at Dengakuman.

"I was breaking in!"

"WHY WERE YOU BREAKING INTO A HOTEL?" Amazingly enough, this came from Vix.

"Because. I was bored."

"WHY WOULD YOU DO IT BECAUSE YOU WERE BORED!" Again from Vix. Now Gasser is becoming amazed.

"Can we stop with the screaming?" Beauty questioned. And even the narrator begins to question the meaning of life itself.

"MY HEAD STILL HURTS!" Vix shrieked suddenly, clutching her head as if it was about to explode and beginning to roll about on the floor.

_Well, that didn't last very long,_ Gasser thought.

"OKAY! BED TIME!" Nick shouted, and pulled adart gunout of his pocket.

"I SAID BED TIME YOU LAZY BUMS!" This time he was screaming at the top of his lungs, and he rapidly began to shoot at Dengakuman with the dart gun, causing some screams and gawks to come from Beauty.

"BED TIME! YAY!" The boy began to squeal and ran toward the elevator, his older sister following him. Though she didn't seem like an older sibling at the moment.

She was screaming something about scissors as they hopped into the elevator, and to no one's surprise, stopped at every floor until they got to the fourth, their floor.

"I can't wait until we somehow find their parents," Gasser moaned.

"I somehow doubt they'll want them back," Beauty pointed out.

"Serious case of ADHD," Gasser replied. Their conversation soon ended as Bobobo and Don Patch suddenly appeared in school girl outfits and ran to the elevator. With a sigh, the two walked toward the elevator themselves.

As soon as they got to the top floor, they met an odd si-

"How many times are you going to say that?" Beauty screamed.

As many as I want. HMMPH. They met an odd sight – Nick was hanging onto the ledge with only his hands. And Vix was screaming like a helpless toddler.

Not unusual.

After helping Nick back up and coming to the conclusion he would never talk about "his moment of horror" ever again, the groups all made room arrangements.

In Bobobo's condo, they were all lucky enough to each get a room to themselves. The two siblings were even luckier. They got their own rooms, a game room, a "chilling" room, and a kitchen. Bobobo's group had those things, but most were being occupied by someone now.

"Okay, night you two!" Beauty called from their door. Vix nodded, and both doors slammed shut.

_It's that same dark room. The teen is sitting in the chair, face hidden, absentmindedly. Suddenly, a shadowed face appears on a large screen in front of him. The face of this new foe is revealed in the television's light. He has long brown bangs, hazel eyes, and is wearing a completely black vest and baggy pants. Around his neck is a strange pendant with a small red orb hanging from it._

_A smile formed on his face as he tilted his head to the other side and snapped, "Do you have news?"_

_The person on the screen's face is still hidden, but their voice seems all too familiar. "They're all set up for our plan."_

_"Has the first victim been eliminated?"_

_"I'm taking care of that right now."_

_I NEED MORE LINES! Oh, we're on? ... Oh. Um...you never heard that. Now then...What plan? What victim? And could that possibly be who we all think it is talking to this strange boy?_

_Tune in next time!_

* * *

MUAHAHAHAHA. I will not tell you who it is...xD I tried to make it longer...And if I've got a good sense of quality this chapter was better than the last one...

TEH PWNSOME VIX


	3. Episode 3: The New Enemy

**Fist of the Pocket Siblings**

The Bobobo gang only becomes more insane when they let two siblings named Vix and Nick tag along – these two use the Fist of the Pocket, and are both just about as insane as Bobobo. But evil is brewing. Can the gang prevail over evil and still have time to enjoy their vacation?

Bobobo doesn't belong to me. GOD I WISH IT DID! But Vix and Nick are completely mine. So is the Fist of the Pocket!

The double update! YAY! As said in the last chapter, I'm vacationing. No updates, which is why I'm going ahead and posting this. It's uber short though...xD

* * *

_Last time on Bobobo, Jelly Jiggler scared the manager and was kicked out of the hotel. Dengakuman arrived at the scene of the crime but was soon savagely attacked by darts and vaporized into oblivion. The night came to a close with an ominous conversation and a strange teen that may pose a threat to our gang! What's next? Read and find out!_

_**Episode 3: The New Enemy! **Oh yeah, and chaosof course! YAY FOR CHAOS!_

It was morning. Beauty yawned, and opened the door to her room. The others were already awake, having breakfast, so she went to the condo door and opened it. Immediately she gawked at what she saw.

Nick and Vix were clinging to the chandelier, and a ton of people were screaming and cursing at them from below. Upon further inspection she found that they had toppled over any and all suitcases in sight, scared away nearly everyone getting checked in, and stole the janitor keys.

"I think it's time for the red button!" She screamed at them.

They glanced at her, Vix looking very depressed, and then Nick pulled out the button and pressed it. As soon as everything was fixed they both pulled some kind of hover board out and hopped onto it, riding it back to their floor and putting them back in their pockets.

By then, everyone else had left their condo. "Let's check on Jelly Jiggler," Gasser suggested. The others agreed, and so they all went outside.

"Where'd you guys set up his tent?" He asked after a moment. The two looked at each other, then grinned.

"We tied him to a tree!" They both shouted.

"YOU DID WHAT!" Gasser gawked at them.

"Yeah, this tree right here!" Nick pointed to a tree with cut ropes at the roots of the tree. It seemed as if he had escaped, but it seemed like there had been a struggle of some sort.

There was a piece of his blue jelly body on the ground, and Bobobo immediately took it and ate it.

"Hey...you think someone took him? You know, like a kidnapping or something?" Gasser asked.

"Why would anyone want to kidnap a lychee-flavored gelatin man?" Nick pointed out.

"You know, it could be to lure us into a trap or something," He replied. "But the only question is, who did it?"

Nick crouched on the ground suddenly, looking serious for once. He seemed to be studying something on the tree.

"I know," He said after a moment. He stood back up, and pointed to a faint red streak on the tree. "I've seen this before. It's the mark that my cousin has been using for a long time. We never got along very well because he always hated Bobobo. I'd expect it from Jason to do something this big."

"Just because he isn't a fan doesn't make him dangerous," Gasser replied, rather surprised Nick was being serious.

"He's more dangerous than you think. He uses a fist - the Fist of the Pendant. It's a fist of manipulation. Anyone could be working for him, whether they want to or not."

"Well then, we need to find Jelly Jiggler! And fast!" Gasser cried. "If he can control people, then couldn't he control him?"

"It's all too true," Nick said with a sigh. "Vix, where do you think Jason would be keeping him?"

Vix, who had been looking at the mark, glanced at her brother. "Probably somewhere we wouldn't expect."

"Guys!"

The others turned around to find Beauty calling to them from the hotel entrance. They hadn't noticed she wasn't outside because at the last minute she had been called over by a hotel manager.

"You won't believe this, but the manager said someone found Jelly Jiggler in a broom closet!"

Immediately everyone ran up to her. "In a broom closet?" Vix questioned.

"Yeah! All tied up!"

"Well, Jason didn't do a very good job," Nick mumbled.

Quickly, they explained the situation to Beauty. Then they went back inside to find Jelly, looking beat up, leaning against a wall. Gasser ran up to him and questioned, "Jelly Jiggler, what happened!"

He stood up with some trouble, and whispered something to Nick. He nodded, then grabbed ahold of Vix and ran off in another direction with her.

"She can't hear this," He began, leaning in close to everyone. "But...late last night, I was still trying to get those ropes untied and she walked up to me. She cut the ropes, but then she tied some more around me, and said Black Hole, or something like that. Then all of a sudden, I appeared in the closet."

"Vix?" Beauty cried, gaping. "I don't believe it."

"I do," Gasser muttered. "I never liked her. Now, her brother, I could live with. But not her."

"If Jason can manipulate people, then it could be possible she's being controlled," Beauty replied, still a bit surprised.

"Maybe not," He said back. "Nick mentioned he's their cousin. And if you remember, she really hasn't commented on Bobobo like Nick does."

"We can't tell for sure."

Right then, Nick came back.

Beauty looked at him, then after a moment she said, "We think...your sister's being controlled by this Jason guy."

* * *

I'm really sorry it's so short..T.T I had limited time to write this. Longer chapter next time, promise xD

TEH PWNSOME VIX


	4. Author's Note

No update here. Just a note.

I'm seriously considering deleting this story. I have the next chapter typed – it's been finished for nearly two months. Even if anyone thinks I should keep it, I'm going to change the next chapter and make it the final chapter. It sums everything up.

Review/PM me with your suggestion/comment/whatever please.

Tell me if you think it sucks, tell me if you think I should take it down.

Vix


	5. Episode 4: A Good Hiker Can Avoid Bears

**Fist of the Pocket Siblings**

The Bobobo gang only becomes more insane when they let two siblings named Vix and Nick tag along – these two use the Fist of the Pocket, and are both just about as insane as Bobobo. But evil is brewing. Can the gang prevail over evil and still have time to enjoy their vacation?

Bobobo doesn't belong to me. GOD I WISH IT DID! But Vix, Nick, Fist of the Pocket, and Jason are all mine...

thanks MegaKiraraLover. That inspired me to post the next part of FTP. Enjoy.

NUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNU

Episode 4: Jason's Unveiling! Fist of the Pendant! _Don Patch™ Brand Firewood_

"_We think your sister's being controlled by this Jason guy."_

Nick didn't reply to Beauty for a moment. Then he finally lowered his head and sighed. "Yeah…She had been acting weird lately, training a lot and stuff," He said under his breath. "She kept on practicing this move called Black Hole, that teleported her and anything she wanted to anywhere. It was kinda creepy."

"I remember that," Jelly Jiggler said to himself.

"And I don't even want to _know_ how she does it," Beauty said with a small sigh.

"The thing is, the more experience you've had with our fist, the larger and more powerful things you can create."

"Wait…create?" Gasser questioned.

"Yeah. Listen, that's not important. We need to -"

Suddenly, Nick let out a cry, and a rock clattered to the ground. He rubbed his cheek, where it had hit him, then turned to where it had come from.

"He- Oh crud." The boy's eyes widened as he saw Vix standing there, eyes dark.

"Guess we're going to have to do this earlier than planned," Gasser said with a small sigh.

Nick leapt forward, heading straight toward Vix. He gave her a fierce kick in the side, then tried to move back. But she only swung around, punched him in the chest, and then pulled something out of her pocket that made Nick freeze.

She held the knife up to his throat and gave a dark smile. But a second later it clattered to the ground, and she let out a shout, falling to her knees and clutching her head.

"What's…going on?" Gasser questioned, confused.

She suddenly let out a louder cry, and slumped to the ground. Nick took the chance to jump away.

"You worthless pawn," A voice hissed. A boy appeared beside Vix, and with a smirk he kicked her, then looked up toward the others. His eyes were a maroon hue, and his hair was a dark brown color.

"Jason," Nick shouted, eyes narrowed. "Let her go!"

"Oh no, I can't do that. She's still part of my plan. But, I guess that when you want something done…"

He picked up her limp body, and gave a twisted smile. The outline of Vix's body glowed red, and he disappeared, his words hanging in the air like a heavy fog.

"You have to do it yourself."

"Um…what just happened?" Beauty asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Jason appeared, gave a very intimidating message, and took Vix with him," Gasser replied. Then he cast a small glance to Vix's brother. "Hey Nick, you okay…?"

Nick turned around, and gave a small nod. "Yeah…I'm fine," He said after a moment.

Bobobo put his hand on his shoulder. "We'll get your sister back, don't worry," He said comfortingly.

"Yeah, I know, but…" He paused, as if trying to summon the right words. "Jason, he…He just intimidates me. He's bullied me since I was a toddler. And so I'm just scared we'll end up losing something when we defeat him."

Bobobo shook his head. "Nah, I'll make sure of it."

Nick was hesitant for a moment, then he looked up, nodding. "Right. Jason will probably not need Vix much longer. Chances are, we'll find her beat up somewhere. He doesn't stick to plans and he has a fierce temper. They're alike in some ways."

"Except for the evil part," Gasser added.

Nick nodded again. (A/N he nods a lot…xD)

"I think we should leave this town and camp for a while," Nick suggested absentmindedly. "He'll be following us and -"

"All right, LET'S GO!"

Jelly Jiggler had donned camping clothes, including big heavy steel boots, carrying the Nu symbol. The sunglasses he was wearing even had the Nu insignia on the shades. Over a shoulder he had slung a bag with a large Nu sign on it. Beauty and Gasser both let out a groan.

"Not yet, blob boy," Nick snapped, pulling a rabid squirrel out of his pocket and putting it on Jiggler's shoulder. Ignoring his screams of agony as the squirrel gnawed on him, he added, "We might find Vix. Chances are Jason'll get rid of her and put her where we can find her."

"HER!" Don Patch screamed.

"Seems like a sensible plan," Bobobo commented. "ALL RIGHT, MOVE OUT TROOPS!"

Suddenly everyone had on army helmets.

"HUT!" Bobobo shouted, throwing a football at Don Patch. He leapt up for the catch, and caught it square in the chest, but the force sent him hurtling into a brick wall, where he slid to the ground and melted.

"AH! Perfect! Popus Rockisus, a perfect soup ingredient!" Jelly Jiggler, donning a cooking apron, scooped up the melted remains of the Pop Rock, pouring it into a bowl.

"GUYS, NOW ISN'T THE TIME TO BE FOOLING AROUND!" Beauty freaked out.

Then she looked at Nick and fell over anime style.

He had on a baseball cap, a jacket, huge boots, a backpack, and a hiking stick, and attached to his backpack by a string was a recovered Don Patch. "LET'S GO!" He shouted.

Beauty and Gasser both sighed.

NUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNU

"I'm BORED," Jelly Jiggler complained.

"I'm hungry," Don Patch added.

"Hi Bored, hi Hungry, I'm Bobobo!" The afro'd hero said cheerfully, oblivious to the boredom following the trekking group like a bad-luck rain cloud. They had been walking through abandoned forest along a huge dirt road where the occasional beat-up jeep would pass by, and at the moment silence hung over the group.

It was almost dusk, the sun casting long shadows across the road. The sky was darkening rapidly, the few clouds in the sky glowing an orange-pink shade.

Suddenly there was a low growl and Beauty looked up. "What's that?" She questioned.

Nick looked puzzled for a moment too. Then his stomach growled again and he moaned, "I'm so hungry…"

"Food is kind of the least of our worries now -" Gasser peered ahead, and spotted a very familiar figure collapsed against a tree.

"VIX!" Nick screamed, louder than needed, running forward. The others followed at an increased pace. By the time they got there, Nick had donned a nurse's outfit and Vix had ended up in a hospital bed, out cold as ever.

"Will she make it, nurse?" A female Don Patch asked urgently.

Nick looked at him sadly. "I'm not sure, ma'am. We'll have to wait and see. There's nothing we can do, but I'm afraid your daughter will not make it through the night."

Don Patch threw off his costume. "Ah well," He said, shrugging. "Hope is wasted on the hopeless."

The small skit disappeared, and while Beauty and Gasser looked around in confusion Bobobo stepped forward.

"She isn't being controlled anymore!" He announced triumphantly. Nick looked up at him.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I mean, Jason isn't controlling her! ISN'T THAT AWESOME!"

"How do you know that Bobobo?" Beauty asked.

"It is the way of the ninja," Bobobo said, wearing a black mask. "You will know when your time comes."

"AND WHAT DOES THAT MEAN!"

Meanwhile, Nick was crouched over Vix's body. "We should probably set up camp here, before it gets too dark."

When he looked toward the side of the road, for the first time ever he freaked out. Jelly Jiggler and Don Patch had assembled six huge tents – one for everyone (except for Nick and Vix, who were sharing a place. But then again, Vix was out cold, so what did it matter?)

"Well…good night?" Nick asked, managing to pick Vix up (with a bit of help from Don Patch) and walking into their tent, before kicking Don Patch out.

"Yeah, I guess so," Gasser said, mildly confused. He went into a tent and was amazed to find an air mattress sitting inside of it.

"This will be a pleasant night," Don Patch called from his tent.

"Yeah," Jelly Jiggler agreed from on top of his Nu air mattress.

"Nighty night!" Bobobo shouted to no one.

Then the tents all became quiet, as the sky's final glow faded into darkness.

NUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNU

Expect the next update in a week or so...-strangles the horror that is school-


	6. Episode 5: Saturday, Let Me Sleep In!

**Fist of the Pocket Siblings**

The Bobobo gang only becomes more insane when they let two siblings named Vix and Nick tag along – these two use the Fist of the Pocket, and are both just about as insane as Bobobo. But evil is brewing. Can the gang prevail over evil and still have time to enjoy their vacation?

Bobobo doesn't belong to me. GOD I WISH IT DID! But Vix, Nick, The Fist of the Pocket, The Fist of the Pendant, and Jason are mine x3

Episode 5: It's morning, but let me sleep in anyway. _The Debut of Jason!_

* * *

"WAKEY WAKEY!" Jelly shouted, banging a stick on everyone's tent. Groans echoed through the campsite as everyone slowly came out, yawning.

"Why do you have to wake us up so early?" Gasser complained.

"It's the early bird that escapes being mauled by chickens," Jelly Jiggler said wisely.

"I'VE NEVER HEARD THAT SAYING BEFORE!" Beauty freaked out.

"Hey, is Vix awake yet?" Gasser asked, turning to Nick, who was just emerging from his tent.

He shook his head. "Still unconscious."

"BREAKFAST!" Bobobo hollered from the small fire he had gotten started.

"Great, I'm starving," Nick shouted, running to the fire.

Gasser yawned, before heading to the fire as well. "So, what's for brea- HOLY!"

"BOBOBO, GET DON PATCH OUT OF THAT FIRE!" Beauty screamed.

Bobobo grabbed a nearby stick and poked Don Patch out of the fire, where he rolled to a stop, burnt to a crisp.

"Don Patch, are you okay?" Beauty asked.

"M-my breakfast…"

"What?"

"I was going to have Don Patch Pancakes…"

"CANNIBAL!" Jelly Jiggler screamed accusingly.

Don Patch, restored to his original Pop Rock form, wandered inside Nick's tent. "HELLOO-OO!" He called.

Then he spotted Vix and poked her, as if making sure she was indeed out cold.

"Nick…stop it, I'm trying to sleep…" She muttered, kicking Don Patch.

Either she's really strong or Don Patch is really light, because he went flying out of the tent and landed on Gasser's breakfast.

"WHAT THE HECK!" He freaked.

"Vix is awake," Don Patch said dully, pointing a finger in the direction of the tent.

"She is!" Nick shouted, getting up and nearly flying into the tent. "VIX!" He screamed. "WAKE UP!"

The others followed him into the tent, looking at her, who was burying her head under a small pillow.

"VIXWAKEUPBEFOREIPUTACENTIPEDEONYOURHEAD!" Nick screamed even louder than before. And like any other person, she opened her eyes and groaned.

"Nick, shut up, you would have a black eye for the next month if you did," She muttered, still half-asleep. Then she looked at everyone else and her eye twitched.

Slowly she pulled a wooden spoon out of her pocket. "I've got a spoon and I'm not afraid to use it," She threatened.

"Chill," Nick said, snatching the spoon away from her. "They're friends. You remember anything?"

"Not a lot," She muttered, stretching. "Jason said something to me, and then everything else was almost like a dream."

"Well this isn't a dream," Nick replied.

"I'm not stupid," She grunted, standing up. She glanced at Gasser, who was staring at her as if waiting for something. "What's your problem?" She asked.

"Nothing," He muttered, looking away. He was just expecting a random outburst. Might it have been that her randomness had been a part of Jason's manipulation?

"All right," She said, glancing at Bobobo. "'Fro boy, what's the plan?"

"We need to find Jason," Beauty answered for him.

"If he doesn't find us," Nick added.

"Right," Vix said. "Be right back."

She uttered something under her breath and completely vanished. After a minute or two she appeared again, holding some square device.

"What the heck is that?" Nick asked.

"A DNA tracker," Vix announced proudly.

"How did you get that!" Gasser asked in amazement.

"Well, first, I went to a top secret lab, and got one, then I went to Jason's place and cut off one of his hairs."

Beauty stared at her in confusion. "But if you know where he was and got his hair, _THEN WHY DID YOU GO THROUGH ALL THAT TROUBLE TO GET A DNA TRACKER!_"

"…" There was a long pause. Then she stuck the DNA Tracker in her pocket. "Okay," She shouted. "I know where he is! He's a long way from here. You guys get the point?"

Nick said something under his breath and Vix gave him a slap to the back of his head.

"That _means_, I have to use Black Hole."

There was a few seconds of silence. "….Well?" Jelly Jiggler asked.

"RIGHT!" She yelled. "Black hole!" They were absorbed in sudden darkness, and a split second later they appeared in a dark room.

"That was -" Vix slapped her hand over Don Patch's mouth, putting a finger to her lips.

"Shut up, pop rock," She hissed.

Vix and Nick exchanged pleading glances, and they whispered for a minute, before both nodding. "You guys, when we give the signal you join the battle," She explained in a whisper.

She pulled something long out of her pocket, and Nick did the same. As they inched toward the one area of light where they could see Jason's brown hair above a chair, the light reflected off of the objects to reveal simple steel chains.

Silently Nick pulled something out of his pocket, and threw it into the other room, causing a loud crash. Jason looked over, stood up, and walked over to investigate.

As he did Vix jumped over his chair, and Nick ran to her side, hurling the chain at the huge screen in front of the chair.

It seemed as if the chain lengthened as it was stressed, because it lashed out at the screen, shattering it, before returning to a foot-long size.

Jason appeared at the entrance of the door. "Hey there, Vix, what's up?" He asked calmly.

"You manipulate me then you even dare to ask what's up?" She asked, her eyes narrowed. "Moron. Nick?" She asked, turning to her brother. "You ready?"

"Yeah," He said. "Let's go." He leapt up and started to run at Jason.

Jason took a step backward, then his hand balled into a fist and the pendant around his neck began to glow.

"Fist of the Pendant!" He declared, both of his fists beginning to glow red as well. "Red Eclipse! You ready to feel some pain, kiddy?"

"Fat chance," Nick sneered, bringing the chain back and leaning on one foot like a baseball pitcher.

"Red Eclipse!" The energy channeling around Jason's hands began to bulge, becoming almost like a huge flame and engulfing his entire body. His eyes glowed completely red and the pendant around his neck was lifting off of his chest.

Suddenly Vix appeared behind him, a hand on his shoulder. He spun around in surprise, teeth clenched.

"You know buddy, you of all people should know that it isn't a good idea to mess with me." She pulled out the chain, swinging it in circles. "Like they say, the larger they are, the harder they fall. And by larger I mean your fat, inflated ego."

She stopped swinging the chain and it went flying at Jason – on the other side Nick did the same thing – and they passed both of his sides, before swinging around and binding his arms.

Eyes narrowed, he howled, "I freakin' hate your damn show! ANYONE WHO WATCHES IT IS A COMPLETE IDIOT! LIKE YOUR FRIENDS!"

The two siblings tightened their grips and pulled on their chains, causing Jason to begin to thrash from pain, trying to escape.

Vix stared at her cousin. "That's a bad word."

Energy suddenly streamed through the chain to him, and he let out a scream of pain, before his head lowered and he slumped to his knees.

She dropped the chain and walked forward, pressing her foot on his back. "And this is a K+ fanfiction. Got it?"

She put her hand on the chain, and it disappeared, along with Nick's. Jason, free of the bindings, did not move, his hands falling to the ground to support his body.

_Woah, _Gasser thought. _They're both really good. I didn't expect Vix to be this strong. And Nick too…I guess they won't need our help after all._

But then Jason let forth a wide, evil smile and swung to his feet, as if the chains hadn't even scratched him. He raised his head, revealing blood red eyes. "You can't bring down a giant that easily," He whispered, clenching his fists. The pendant around his neck glowed, rising off of his chest.

"Fist of the Pendant," He yelled, one of his hands reaching forward and clutching the pendant. "ULTIMATE POWER!"

* * *

DUNDUNDUN.

xD Yay! A short…preview…thing…

"_Tell the bank dudes you'll send people to stalk them if they don't give you the money," He said. "I do it all the time!"_

Vix

BEEEEEEP

P.S. The next chapter is the official last chapter...T.T But fear not, the sequel is on it's way. It includes the appearance of a few characters...both new and old, short and tall. xD Okay, so it's not the actual last chapter, there's an uber short epilogue. xD


	7. Episode 6: Uh

**Fist of the Pocket Siblings**

The Bobobo gang only becomes more insane when they let two siblings named Vix and Nick tag along – these two use the Fist of the Pocket, and are both just about as insane as Bobobo. But evil is brewing. Can the gang prevail over evil and still have time to enjoy their vacation?

Bobobo doesn't belong to me. GOD I WISH IT DID! Vix, Nick, The Fist of the Pocket and Pendant, and Jason are all mine.

**Episode 6: Uh…** _…I can't think of a title…_

* * *

"_ULTIMATE POWER!"_

Jason pulled at the pendant, and the string around his neck snapped. This caused the pendant to glow even brighter, as red energy channeled from his hands to his body.

Vix took a step back., and then her gaze hardened and she yelled, "Fist of the Pocket! Multiform Chain!"

She pulled the long chain out of her pocket, and swung it in one circle. Then it suddenly stopped in midair, revealing a long, narrow sword.

"What the – that chain can transform?" Beauty asked in astonishment.

"That's cool," Gasser commented.

"Yeah, well she's not the only one with a cool move!" Nick said with a grin. "Fist of the Pocket! Summoning!"

Suddenly an animal materialized on either side of him. "All right!" He yelled. "Pet summoning!" To his left was a large dog, and to his right a feral cat.

"Hey Bobobo!" Vix yelled, drawing back her sword. "You can join in if you want!" Then she looked at Gasser and said, "You too."

"YES! MY TURN!" Bobobo shouted joyfully, leaping into the battle.

"Well, at least they know how to share," Gasser said with a small smirk, following him.

"I don't care what you throw at me," Jason howled. "I'll kill every one of you! ULTIMATE POWER ACTIVATE!"

Suddenly thin, tall bloodred shapes began to appear from the ground, four surrounding Jason. "My demons," He said with a wide, twisted smile. "ATTACK!"

One suddenly leapt forward at unimaginable speeds, straight into Vix. Surprised, she took the full brunt of the attack, knocked backward nearly three yards. Her sword clattered to the ground beside her, as she struggled back to her feet, staring ominously at the red creature.

"You try and make me die," She yelled, grabbing her sword and slashing it at the demon. "You die too!" The red matter shattered into nothing but energy, which slithered back to Jason.

"They disappear with a good hit!" Vix yelled. "Get rid of the creatures!"

"Let my pets take care of it!" Nick shouted back. "Let's go!" The two animals tore forward toward the creature, the cat's claws tearing and the dog snapping its powerful jaws at the red energy. Within minutes they had all disappeared.

"Jason, you're about to learn what all you've done wrong!" Vix shouted at him. "We all ready?"

Everyone else nodded.

"All right! Let's do this!"

"Fist of the Nosehair!"

"Fist of the Pocket! Hunter or Hunted!"

"Fist of the Pocket! Multiform Chain!"

"Fist of the Backwind!"

Jason let out a cry of horror as his pendant shattered, and he took the full force of every single attack. Hurled into the air, he crashed into the shattered television screen and screamed in pain. Numerous wounds made their way across his body as the attacks didn't stop.

"NO! HOW COULD I LOSE TO IDIOTS LIKE YOU?" He screamed, tears of pain in his eyes, before his head fell to his chest and he swayed to the side once, before collapsing completely, knocked out.

Vix grasped the returned-to-normal chain in her hands for a moment longer, before putting it into her pocket. Nick put his hands on each of his animal's heads, and their forms disappeared. Bobobo and Gasser stepped back, and Beauty, Don Patch, and Jelly Jiggler stared in complete and utter amazement and awe.

"That was amazing," Beauty whispered, eyes wide. Then she saw Vix pull something out of her pocket.

"What are you doing?" She asked, realizing it was a cell phone.

Vix punched in a number, before looking up. "He's our cousin, evil or not," She murmured, before putting the phone to her ear, saying something inaudible.

"Well," Nick said, leaning against a wall for balance and letting out a huge sigh. "Glad that's over with."

Vix nodded.

About fifteen minutes later, Jason was being put onto a stretcher. Vix and Nick watched silently as he was loaded into the ambulance.

Beauty walked up to Vix and whispered, "You care about him, no matter if he hates you and everyone else, don't you?"

Vix looked at her and her head tilted a bit. "Yeah," She murmured. "We used to be really good friends."

"You told the ambulance people what happened to him like it really happened," Beauty said, trying to change the subject.

Vix smiled. "I guess it's one of my abilities," She laughed.

"What did they say about him?"

"Uh…he got pretty beat up…there may be some permanent damage…"

Meanwhile Nick was talking to Bobobo. "You helped me save Vix," He was saying. "I can't repay you for everything you helped us with! If I did, I'd be in serious debt!"

Bobobo laughed. "Tell the bank people you'll send people to stalk them if they don't give you the money," He said. "I do it all the time!"

"YOU ACTUALLY DO THAT!" Gasser freaked out.

"Why sure," Bobobo said with a goofy smile.

Everyone else joined them. "But still," Nick said. "Thanks a bunch."

"But it's time we headed off," Vix sighed. "Our parents will be worried."

"BUT YOU SAID BEFORE YOUR PARENTS FELL OUT OF AN AIRPLANE!" Beauty screamed.

"No we didn't!" Nick yelled.

"YES YOU DID!"

"Ah, forget it," Vix said. "Well…I guess this is it."

"It was an…uh, interesting time we had with you," Beauty commented.

"Yeah." Vix smiled.

"Who knows? Maybe we'll see each other again sometime."

* * *

Well...That's pretty much it x3 Hope you enjoyed it.

But do not fear! There is a short epilogue to sum things all up, and (attempt) to get exited about FTP2.

I've also got some other stories to work on in the meantime. Expect the epilogue tomorrow!


	8. Episode 7: Not Really the Epilogue

**Fist of the Pocket Siblings**

The Bobobo gang only becomes more insane when they let two siblings named Vix and Nick tag along – these two use the Fist of the Pocket, and are both just about as insane as Bobobo. But evil is brewing. Can the gang prevail over evil and still have time to enjoy their vacation?

And for the final time on this fanfiction, Bobobo + Co. doesn't belong to me. Everyone of my creation does. xD

Although I didn't get many reviews, the two people who did have my thanks x3

And now, for the epilogue!

Episode 7: This Isn't Really Another Episode. Consider it the Epilogue. _Watch From a Distance – Don Patch Has a Mop and He's Not Afraid to Use It!_

* * *

"HI-YAH! TAKE THAT EVIL ONE!"

Vix let out a large gusty sigh, watching Don Patch wildly swinging a mop in circles, nearly whacking Gasser in the head.

"I'M NOT THE EVIL ONE STUPID!" Gasser yelled back, giving him a square kick in the stomach. "The evil one is in a hospital bed!"

"EEEEVILL!"

An anime vein throbbed on Gasser's forehead, as he picked Don Patch up by his top spike and he swung him in a circle before letting go. He flew about fifteen feet before flopping to the ground, rolling over.

Watching the five leave, Vix looked at Nick. "So…what do you think about them?" She asked.

"They're cool," He said absentmindedly.

"Cool? Hn." Vix tilted her head a bit.

In the background, a single pair of eyes watched from the branches of a low-lying tree. The figure raised a small walkie talkie and whispered, "Just found a group of seven."

A voice crackled back in response. "Good. Make sure they get their invitation."

"Yessir. Right away."

* * *

Well...that's it.

It's kinda sad, that there's no more. At least, to this story. Keep watch for the sequel - Nature's Motels!

Vix


End file.
